


Beyond Lies The Light/时光裂痕

by IsilVeldrin



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Time Loop
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:09:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsilVeldrin/pseuds/IsilVeldrin
Summary: 当Kirk——这艘船上真正的舰长一如另一位Kirk所预言般地苏醒、并赶到穿梭机港时，企业号正在引力井的边缘缓缓下滑。





	1. 伤痕

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chestnutcream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnutcream/gifts).



> 灵感来自于TNG的213，Time Squared

    McCoy走进健身室，向人群聚集处扬起一边眉毛。

    “这就是你叫我来的原因？”他看向他身边的Spock，“他现在受伤的几率比我感染太空流感死亡的几率都低。”

    Spock缓缓转过头，为McCoy话挑起眉：“我确信你因感染太空流感而死亡的几率——”

    他的话尾淹没在一阵迸发出的喝彩声中。McCoy的目光掠过搏击垫，Kirk正堪堪躲开安全组长的一次进攻，对方绷紧的手肘擦过他的肩胛。Kirk露出一个微笑，吹了吹他前额处因被汗水打湿而垂下的一绺金发。

    McCoy看了一眼瓦肯人，对方正背着手，一动不动地盯着垫子上搏斗的两人。在Kirk以一个关节技压制住对方时，Spock的背脊挺得更直了些。McCoy眯着眼睛观察了一会这僵硬的瓦肯人，最终大发慈悲地分开人群，以期凭借他首席医官的身份结束这场变得没完没了的肉体搏斗。

    “照顾照顾我这把可怜的老骨头吧，” 他踏上垫子的时候，Kirk正以身体压制着对方的脊背，手臂锁着安全官的脖颈，“你们两个都给我去医疗港。”

    McCoy说着，同情地看了跪伏在地上的安全官一眼。当Kirk一拍脑门决定提升自己拙劣的格斗技巧之后，安全官便不幸成为了陪练的第一选择。在连续几次失手将Kirk送进医疗港后，Spock同他召开了个一对一的小型会议；又在几次明显温和多了的训练之后，Kirk也再度找他谈了谈。最终在某次由轮机长举办的隐蔽酒会里，McCoy不得不拖着喝多了的安全组长去医疗港，还被迫听了他一路的“宁肯去踢爆克林贡人和罗慕兰人的屁股也不愿再陪舰长提升格斗技巧”的惨痛发言。

    安全组长的闷哼将McCoy拉回现实。他上前一步，分开了垫子上的二人。

    Kirk向后退了一步，站起身来，脚趾划过沾染汗水的湿滑的搏击垫；安全组长也撑着地面站了起来。两人的皮肤都充盈着血色，几处还泛着青。McCoy沉下脸来，将两人都赶去了医疗港。

    “请别紧张。”当McCoy为两人做完检查后，最终还是这么对安全组长说道，“没人会为此责备你的。”

   对方看上去松了口气，又躺回了生物床上。旁边躺着的Kirk冲他露出一个微笑，刚准备开口说些什么，通讯器突然响了起来。

    “长官，”安全组长下属那有些紧张的声音传了进来，“您现在能来穿梭机港一趟吗？”

    “在我说‘行’之前——”McCoy暴躁地插了进来，“你长官的屁股已经粘在医疗港了，在我说‘行’之前，他哪都不能去。”

    “可是……”对方迟疑的声音响起，“我们刚刚拦截了一台NCC-伽利略号，我们觉得这有必要上报，长官。”

    Kirk睁大了眼睛，他旁边站着的Spock则戏剧式地挑起一边眉毛。“我不记得有收到任何穿梭机出港的申请记录。”他一边说着，一边拿出随身的padd，在上面戳点了几下，“我确信我们的伽利略号还停留在港内。”

    “也许电脑也会有出错的时候。”Kirk笑了一声，“能拜托你亲自去确认一下吗，Mr. Spock？”

    Spock盯着他看了一眼，似乎在揣摩这句话背后隐藏的更深意味，最终他点了点头，应答了一声便转身离开了。

    “那么，”McCoy看着Spock踏上了高速电梯，这才返回医疗港，“Jim，让我看看你身上那两块瘀伤。”

    Kirk咕哝了一声，慢慢地脱掉了他的指挥服。

    安全官的身体再度紧绷起来，他撑起身子，语调干涩地道着歉。

   “别这样，”Kirk冲他挥了挥手，“难道我刚刚的攻击就没对你的身体造成那么一丁点伤害吗？这听着可让人有点伤心啊，先生。”

    安全官从喉咙里挤出一声干笑，Kirk就探过身去拍了拍他的手臂。McCoy拿过真皮修复仪，在Kirk身上小心地工作着。

    “肩膀后侧的挫伤有点严重。”McCoy盯着读数，真皮修复仪悬停在那块淤青上，发出细微的嗡鸣声。

    “今天没法痊愈吗？”Kirk试着转了转头，想看看自己的肩背处的那块伤痕。

    McCoy及时地将他按回了生物床上，直到真皮治疗仪发出昭示着治疗结束的“叮——”的一声，McCoy才松开手，将仪器归位。

    “还得再进行至少两次治疗才行。”McCoy将指挥服递给他，“我明天值β班次，别记错了时间。”

   Kirk支应着点了点头，伸手去拿床头的通讯器。此刻医疗港墙上的通讯器先行响了起来，Spock的声音从通讯器里传来：“请让医疗港的人来一下，我确信此刻的情况有些复杂。”

* * *

    Spock站在这架莫名出现的伽利略号前，抿着嘴唇看着它刚刚被强行打开的舱门。伽利略号的外壳伤痕累累，Spock判断出几块损伤是反物质爆炸所造成的，但他此刻也难以再进行更进一步的推断。在他身旁观测窗口里展现出来的那一小片宇宙中的星辰随着企业号的行进而迅速地后撤着，消匿在远方的黑暗中。

    在伽利略号狭小的驾驶舱座椅上，一位James T Kirk正紧闭着眼睛，双手指节因用力抓握着座椅扶手而泛白。

    Spock迅速地查看了一下已经被毁掉一半的座椅和安全带，又试探了一下这位Kirk的鼻息，他的手指短暂地触碰了Kirk的颈侧和手腕，最终才确认了这位Kirk——无论他来自哪里——都着实地、彻底地死了。Spock翻开Kirk指挥服的领口，盯着他肩颈处尚未痊愈的瘀伤思考了片刻。

    接着他退出一点，试着去观察舱内的陈设。他紧绷着身子，审慎地避开驾驶座上的James T Kirk——然而狭窄的舱内却为这项举动增添了不少难度。当Spock向前探身、试着从穿梭艇那伤痕累累的主储存室和一片狼藉的操作台上寻找些什么有用信息时，那位冰冷的、毫无生命体征的Kirk的气息就悄无声息地漫上来、包裹住他三倍敏锐的感官。

    Kirk曾闻起来就像宇宙，此刻的这位Kirk也亦然。但他闻起来更像是宇宙的另一面——沉重、黑暗。

    Spock打开主储存室的外壳，拆下一块相对完好的磁盘。他退出驾驶舱，整理了一下衣服，开启了通讯：“请让医疗港的人来一下，我确信此刻的情况有些复杂。”

    “发生了什么，Mr. Spock？”Kirk的声音从通讯器里传过来，隐约间杂着McCoy的几声抱怨。Spock挑起一边眉毛， 一边查看着手里的磁盘，一边回应道：“舰长，如果你肩膀的伤势已经基本治愈的话，我更倾向于你也亲自来一趟。”

    在通讯器中短暂的沉默过后，对方笑了起来：“我这就过来，Kirk完毕。”

_蓝色的能量漩涡正悬在他们下方。企业号在这样的拉扯中颤动着。_

_“舰长，我诚挚地建议——”_

_“建议驳回。”Kirk嗓音发紧，搭在操纵台上的手指细微地颤抖着。_

_“舰长——”Spock手指搭上Kirk的肩膀，“Jim，我请求你——”_

_Kirk僵硬地转过头去，他的目光在Spock的指尖上停驻了短暂的、饱含痛苦的一瞥——“回到你的舰桥上去，指挥官。”_

_在片刻的沉默后，Kirk拂开了——或是在须臾的指尖相触的安抚后拂开了——Spock握在他肩膀上的手指。_

_“回到你的舰桥上去。”他又重复了一遍，把Spock向后推开了一点，将舱门闭阖。_

_他滑出穿梭机港，在减压室透明的舱门后，Spock正长久地凝视着他。_

_这视线几乎灼伤他。Kirk嘴唇颤抖着，将脸颊埋进手掌中，短促地喘息着。_

_最终他抬起头，企业号正在他身后无声地爆炸，残骸被能量井翻搅撕碎。他睁大眼睛，脸色血色褪尽。_

_“请不——”_

    随着一阵画像的扭曲，视频中断了。

    会议室陷入一阵沉默。Scott紧抿着嘴唇，抚摸着他残缺的右手中指；McCoy盯着手里的三录仪，皱着眉一言不发；Spock则挂着他的瓦肯面具，目光停驻在Kirk的肩上。

    Kirk扫了一眼这几位高级军官们，深吸了一口气，站起身来：“Spock，磁盘的信息就此为止了吗？”

    Spock点了点头，起身取下磁盘。电脑重新将灯光调亮，人造光源在每个人的眼底都投下了一小块阴影。

    “我有件事情需要报告。”Spock看向Kirk，接着在获得Kirk的首肯后继续说道，“当我将这块磁盘插入企业号的主电脑并试着恢复数据时，我注意到穿梭艇上的电力要求与企业号上的要求并不一致，它们极性相反，使我不得不额外增加一个可变相位转换器来调节从企业号到太空舱磁盘的电力。”

    Kirk皱起眉，最终他开口问道：“你认为这是为什么？”

    他指的不仅是这块磁盘。Spock扫了一眼屏幕，摇了摇头：“我目前得到的信息还不够充分。”

    “Bones，”Kirk转向McCoy，“那具尸体——我是说那位Kirk，他怎么样了？”

    McCoy将三录仪举起来：“他的生命体征正在稳定恢复。”

    “他理应死了。”Kirk的视线略过Spock，喃喃地说道。

    “是啊，”McCoy回应道，“他理应死了——在6小时之后。”

    “6小时之后？”Kirk提高了点声调，“那不就是这块磁盘里记录的时间？”

    Spock为这发言挑起一边眉毛。他收好磁盘，重新在椅子上坐定，转头看向McCoy：“你是否意图表达、那位医务室里的Kirk来自6小时后的未来？”

    “未来？”Kirk的手指握住皮革的椅背，留下浅淡的痕迹，“你是指企业号会在6小时后被摧毁？”

    “当我修复这块磁盘时，”Spock说道，“我观察到磁盘记录的时间确实是6小时后。”

    他们再次陷入一阵沉默。

    “也许我们应该停在这里，”Scott开口说道，他脸色铁青，看着自己心爱的舰船在自己面前爆炸并不是什么愉快的体验，“我们停在这里，就在这里等着变故。”

    “我不得不说，”Spock说道，“如果按照多重宇宙的理论，当我们捕获到穿梭艇的那一刻起，我们就已经踏进这个不可逆转的时间圈套里了。我们已经进入了这个时间翘曲中，当我们到达这个点时，所有发生过的仍会再发生。这艘飞船仍会被摧毁，我们也会遇到另一个舰长，这便是时间段上闭合的环。”

    “如果你想要回到过去，”Scott说道，“你需要一艘能达到10级以上曲速的飞船，或者是把你抛出光速之外的自然力。我不确定——”

    船身突如其来的强烈震荡打断了他的话。企业号像被什么抓住了一样，猛地往右侧倾斜过去，坐在座椅上的医生和轮机长随着歪过去，肩膀和手肘挤在一起；Spock向前一步扶住Kirk，让这位站在桌旁的舰长不至于被突如其来的颠簸甩到舱壁上。

    在他们重新站定后，Kirk拉扯了一下指挥服的下摆，几乎是小跑着回到了舰桥。

    “发生了什么？”他看向屏幕的瞬间便沉默了下来。

    “我们被一片能量云捕获了，无法挣脱。”Sulu回应的语调平和而冷静，如果他的语速有那么些许的急促，那一定也只是幻觉。

    “这东西像是个大号的牵引光束，简长。”Chekov在旁边补充道。

    “把轮机部作业移到舰桥上来，”Scott走向舰桥右侧的操作台旁，“分出核心的三成动力来稳定船身。”

    “我观察到光束是直接从漩涡中来的。”Spock走到观测台旁。轮值的舰员为他让开位置，同医生一起踏上了电梯。

    Kirk刚想回应些什么，第二次袭来的震荡便让他摔向一边，他在后脑撞向舰长椅的金属底座前拍下了红色警戒的按钮，整个舰桥瞬间被一阵不安的警报染红。

    “Jim！”他听见Spock喊了一声，迅速地跑向他。他被Spock扶起来，手臂搭在瓦肯人的肩膀上，对方较人类更温暖的手臂环住他的腰，支撑着他整个体重，带着他往电梯的方向移去。

    走进电梯以后，Spock小心地挪动着他，查看他受伤的头部。

    “我没什么事，你得回舰桥。”他轻声地、含混地说道——他感到有什么温暖粘腻的东西顺着自己的金发流下，让他变得困倦而昏沉。

    “Jim——”Spock念着他的名字，唤着他的注意力。他把Kirk整个环住，让对方的额头埋在他的颈窝里，身躯紧贴着他心脏的鼓动。

    McCoy被他们两个吓了一跳，他解开红色警戒时绑在身上的固定装置，帮着Spock把失去意识的Kirk扶上空着的6号生物床上，仪器在他头顶嘀嘀作响。

    “他没什么大事，”McCoy为Kirk止了血，又拿出几个无针注射器，一边为他注射一边查看着读数，“只是一点轻微的脑震荡。”

    Spock看上去像是蓦地放松了下来，他的表情在某个细微的瞬间失控了，随后又回复成他一如既往的淡漠。他向McCoy点了点头，正准备离开医疗港，一个声音叫住了他。

    “Mr. Spock。”Spock为这声音停下了脚步，猛地转过了身。Kirk——那位从被毁的伽利略号上救出的Kirk从一旁的生物床上撑起了身子。他的目光略过6号生物床，又回到Spock身上。

    “不应该是这样。” 他喃喃地说着，语调颤抖。他跳下床来，指着昏迷在生物床的Kirk问道：“你们的舰长怎么了？”

    McCoy抓起三录仪，快速地扫描着这个Kirk的身体。“他撞到了头。”McCoy说道，“而当他昏过去的时候，你就醒了过来。”

    那位Kirk沉默了片刻，接着说道：“那么当他醒过来的时候，让他来穿梭机港。”

    McCoy张了张口，似乎想说些什么，最终他只是叹了口气。“是的，舰长。”他说道。

* * *

    当Kirk——这艘船上真正的舰长一如另一位Kirk所预言般地苏醒、并赶到穿梭机港时，企业号正在引力井的边缘缓缓下滑。Kirk一边向另一位Kirk走去，一边用手持通讯仪同Scott说着些什么。

    “把核心抛进去，”他对着通讯仪说道，“抛进去，我们——”

    “没用的。”另一位Kirk打断他，“捕获你们的不是能量，而是时间。你错过了那个断开的节点，就得再绕一圈才能回来。”

    Kirk用他最严厉的舰长目光瞪着他，随即他意识到这视线对另一个自己来说毫无用途。另一位Kirk一言不发地扯过他的手腕——Kirk惊讶地发现那双手被已经被汗水浸湿了，将他往那艘完好的、他自己舰船上真正的伽利略号上面带。

    当Kirk被他推向那艘完好的伽利略号时，他方才明白另一个自己想要做些什么。

    “你至少要告诉我该怎么办！”他怒吼着，却被对方按进座椅。检测到乘坐人的电脑自动运作起来，安全带游走过他的肩腹，将他牢牢地固定在座椅上。

    “漂流。”另一个Kirk在舱门闭阖前说道，“让我漂流。”

    穿梭机顺着轨道缓缓地滑出港口，在减压室的透明舱门背后，Spock向他跑来。

    “请不——”他的心脏为那人脸上的绝望而猛地揪紧，话语像被人扼住咽喉一样戛然而止，企业号被引力拉扯着，在他身后爆裂成碎片。

    他睁大眼睛，看着他的舰船碎裂、燃烧、消匿在炫目的蓝色光带中，这瞬间的坍塌消亡被拉扯得无尽漫长。而在下一刻，这摧毁了企业号的力量便将他向核心拉扯。他的穿梭艇燃烧起来，过强的蓝光让他目眩。他感到皮肤被火焰炙烤，四肢则向无垠处拉扯延伸，他的耳中轰鸣着、破碎着，他的血脉字面意义上的燃烧着——最终寒冷浸透了他、静谧拥抱过他、黑暗合上了他望向虚空的混浊双眼。


	2. ShiKahr

    Kirk睁开眼睛。

    疼痛从他全身上下的每一处传来。他像是被星舰碾过一样，难以忽视的钝痛拉扯着他艰难回归的理智，几乎就要再度将他脱向昏厥。

    他张开嘴、大口地喘息着，汲取着舱内不知还剩多少的珍贵氧气。接着他解开安全带，将手指伸向控制面板。

    在他的手指触碰到操纵板之前，他迟疑了。他的指尖在发颤，而这绝不是因为寒冷。

    最终他放下手，将自己陷进座椅里。他闭上眼睛，一动不动地僵坐在那里。这漫长的沉默让他像是失去了意识、或是陷入了沉睡，但他的双手攥着、双臂紧绷着；当他睁开眼睛时，那些苦痛和疲惫就消失了、或是藏匿进了他的眼底。

    “电脑，”他声音嘶哑，语调却清楚而有力，“确认舱外状况。”

    指令灯闪了几下，检测器从船舱顶部伸出来，发出细微的嗡鸣声。Kirk坐直身子，看着屏幕上略过的各种数据。最终电脑显示出“M级星球”的字样，Kirk呼了一口气，开启了舱门。

    热浪向他扑面袭来。他的脚下是炙热的、粗糙的砂土粒，穿梭机粗暴地降落在了焦黄的土地上，划出混乱狂躁的痕迹。他站在穿梭机旁边，耀目的日光直射在穿梭机伤痕斑驳的表面，辐射着难以忍受的热度。

    他看了眼穿梭机，那几块反物质造出的伤痕让他皱了皱眉，——它们就和另一架伽利略号上的伤痕一模一样，连同那些大气层灼烧的痕迹也如出一辙。

    “电脑，”他凑近了一点，“定位我的坐标。”

    “0-0-5星区，”电脑平板地叙述着，“波江座-40A星星系内，瓦肯星。”

    Kirk深吸了一口气，试着让自己的声音没那么颤抖：“瓦肯？”他问道，“瓦肯？”

    接着他顿了一下，又凑到电脑旁：“现在是公元历多少年？”

    “公元历2268年。”电脑回答道。

    他来到了一年前。Kirk几乎为这回答而感到晕眩。他绕着穿梭机走了半圈，来到了它的尾部。他听见血液争相涌进心脏的轰鸣声，胃部因隐隐露出的模糊希冀而欣喜地揪紧。

    接着他的疲惫和暑热就像是一扫而空了似的。他站起身，从穿梭艇的后部拿出了物资补给箱。他把水、药物、三录仪和电子地图拿了出来，用电脑里不多的剩余电量对二者进行了校正，然后把磁盘拆了下来，用电磁屏蔽箱装好。

    他简略地查看了一下自己的位置，这是Surak山巅【注1】。他运气不错，传送到了Seleya山脉【注2】为数不多的一块缓冲地上，T'Karath纪念柱【注3】就在前面几公里的地方。他松了口气，纪念柱是个受欢迎的景点，即便它离瓦肯最热的地方只有几十公里，往来的游客也向来络绎不绝。

    他喝了口水，用无针注射器给自己打了点营养素，然后点开了导航，跟随着单调的电子音沉缓地走着。Kirk的靴子上满是沙尘和划痕，灰蒙蒙地、看不出一点联邦军官的样子。

    他一路到了T'Karath纪念柱附近，甚至都没喝几口水。他双腿抖得不行，双手和脸颊上泛着可怖的晒伤的痕迹，而他就像没意识到似的，对着不远处的一众旅行团嘶哑地开口：

    “请问……”

    他听见有人惊愕地抽气，有人大声叫喊着什么——这时候他才发现他的翻译器也坏掉了，然后一个安多利人向他跑了过来，伸手扶住了他。

    他的力气在这一刻消耗殆尽。有人用标准语和瓦肯语向他说着些什么，而他只是闭上眼睛，笔直地倒了下去。

* * *

    Kirk在病床上醒了过来。他头顶的检测仪器亮起灯来，发出细微的嗡鸣。一个瓦肯护士走了进来，用手持三录仪为他进行了一个简短的检测，然后给他开了两副药剂。

    他去药店领了那两份药，一份是口服的抗辐射药物，一份是治疗晒伤的真皮修复仪。他问了好几遍来确认自己没有脑震荡——甚至没有脑震荡的病史后，验证了自己的DNA、刷了信用点来取药，然后去医院门口租了一架公共飞行器。

    他不算意外地发现自己正在瓦肯最繁华的城市——ShiKahr，从熔炉沙漠到瓦肯的首都是个挺远的距离，看来他当时的意识失去得相当彻底。

    他先是去了五金店，买了一个padd和一个可变相位转换器，然后一路飞到了Firr’creeta ShiKahr酒店【注4】，没费多大力就订到了房间。

    他急促地进了房间，锁好门窗，然后把磁盘和转换器连到房间内电脑上。他的手指抖个不停，几个元件装了半天才弄好，等终于按下按钮时，他才发现自己手心里都是汗水。

_“你至少要告诉我该怎么办！”他怒吼着，另一个Kirk将他按进座椅。检测到乘坐人的电脑运作起来，安全带绕过他的肩腹，将他牢牢地固定在座椅上。_

_“漂流。”那Kirk向他露出一个笑来，看上去带着点哀伤，却又真切地放松着，“让我漂流。”_

_穿梭机顺着轨道缓缓地滑出港口，在减压室的透明舱门背后，Spock向他跑来，他看上去在喊着些什么，但音频里除了Kirk短促的喘息声外什么都没有。_

_“请不——”_

    Kirk按下了停止键，画面就静止在Spock向他跑去那一幕。

    他向后退了一小步，看上去几乎就像是被击倒了。地毯绊了他一下，他就向后倒去，跌坐在地上。

    他抬起头，将Spock模糊的身影放大，一动不动地盯着。然后他缓缓地蜷起身子，环抱住自己。他肩膀颤抖着，像是寒冷、恐惧或痛苦，而瓦肯明亮温暖的阳光正穿过窗子轻柔地笼罩着他，抚慰着他绷紧的脊背、蒙尘的金发和沉重的喘息。

* * *

    当Kirk再度醒过来的时候，他全身上下的肌肉都在叫嚣着疼痛。窗外已经是漆黑一片，他的脸颊下方是宾馆的地毯，粗糙的纤维戳着他的眼眶，让他不适地眨了眨眼。

    他撑起身子，刺痛的麻痹感漫过他的四肢，让他忍不住发出一声呻吟。

    他一定是在地毯上睡着了。Kirk扶着额头，用力地揉按着。等他感觉血液流通得稍微通畅了那么一点之后，他从地毯上站起身，缓缓地移向了浴室。

    Kirk简短地洗了个声波浴，然后把他破烂不堪的衣服丢进再循环器里。他看向镜子，镜中的自己也回望着他。他眼底乌青一片，眼中也雾蒙蒙地、像是猛火燃烧后的灰烬。他拿起旅馆配置的电动剃刀，手指抖个不停，几次都差点割伤自己。

    他用了过长的一段时间来清洁自己。当这最终结束后，他的手指就脱力似的垂下来，剃刀从他指间滑落，撞到瓷质的盥洗台上，发出清冷的响声。

    他用一条浴巾裹住自己，缓缓走出了浴室。

    他跌坐在床上，笔直地躺了下来。过了一会，他又坐起身来，先是吞下了那份抗辐射药，接着拿出真皮修复仪治疗了一会他被晒伤的皮肤，又重新躺了回去。

    药物在他虚弱疲乏的身体里迅速地起效了，将他拉入昏沉混沌的深渊中。Kirk感到自己在一片虚空中漂浮，他陷入黑暗渺远的宇宙，而企业号在他眼前一遍又一遍地爆炸燃烧。

    他猛地坐起来，翻身跳下床。他拿出先前在五金店买的padd，开启了录音存储功能。

    “我是James T Kirk。”他声音还嘶哑着，带着明显的颤抖。

    接着他清了清嗓子，不甚流畅地讲起发生在他身上的事件。

    等他讲完最后一句话时，他声音里的颤抖、苦痛和紧绷都渐渐地消匿了，取而代之的是一种欣悦的柔软与平静。他展露出一个笑容来，这让他这一刻看起来——尽管他眼中仍写满了疲惫——无比地肖像那个企业号舰长椅上的人。

    “然而现在我在这里了，”他说道，“我——我们，总会有办法的。”

    他放下padd，像是完成了某种救赎似的躺回床上，终于闭上了眼睛。

* * *

    “ _Jim：爱荷华之光[附件]_ ”

    Spock拿起padd，点击下载了附件图片。图片上是间小酒馆的阴暗吧台，Jim正坐在那里看向镜头，手里捏着一杯卡达西日出【注5】。

    Spock挑起一边眉毛，在输入框里写下回复：“ _我确信你此张照片所传达出的讯息与你注文的主旨并不相同。_ ”

    Jim迅速地回了个笑的表情，Spock的padd震动了一下，弹出了一个来自Jim的视频请求。

    Spock的脊背因这视频请求而猛地绷直了，他站起身，环顾了下房间四周，接着他整理了一下衣摆，在书桌旁坐定、点开了视频。

    “Mr. Spock！没有我陪伴的假期过得怎么样？”Jim的脸出现在屏幕里，酒吧的灯影晃在他的金发上，将他整个人的轮廓晕得柔和起来。

    “舰长，”他点头致意道，“我很高兴看见你平安回到家了。”

    Jim爆出一阵笑声，眼角浮出细小的纹络：“听上去我就像个刚学微积分的、还需要让他人担心会不会迷路的小学生。”

    “我认为这形容在某些特定时刻是极为贴切的。”Spock回答道。

    “希望你也能想想和Bones吵架时候的自己。”他喝空了酒杯，向Spock眨了眨眼。

    两人又互相聊了一会，直到George Kirk出现在镜头里，以不容置喙的威严催促Jim赶快回家同他们一起吃晚餐。

    他们道了别，然后结束了通讯。Spock垂下眼睛，手指抚过暗下去了的屏幕。

    而片刻后他的padd又亮了起来，Jim的头像标识在屏幕上抖动着，他没有半分犹豫地滑开了通讯。

    “Mr. Spock！你能去一趟Firr’creeta ShiKahr酒店吗？”Jim的语调里带着点困惑，“有些事情……有点奇怪。”

* * *

    “你可以说这是客房服务。”Jim在通讯器里说道，子空间通讯和动圈话筒让他的声音有些失真，还带着点奇怪的喑哑。

    “舰长，我不确定——”

    “‘瓦肯人不说谎。’”Jim的声音带上了点笑意，“Mr. Spock，我明白的。”他停顿了片刻，又语调微妙地继续说道，“也许你可以敲敲门，说明你的身份，然后再和屋子里的人坐下来一边喝着瓦肯香茶一边讨论一下他或者她是怎么拿到我的DNA、虹膜数据和身份识别码，还把信用账单发到我padd账户上的。”

    瓦肯人难得地语塞了。“这……这是不符合逻辑的。”他最终说道。

    Jim颇为得意地哼了一声。“我可以帮你喊出那一声‘客房服务’。”他调侃地说道，在Spock准备敲门之前，他又补充道：“你能切换成视频模式吗？我有点好奇。”

    瓦肯人从善如流地照做了，他把通讯器挂在脖子上，摄像的那一面向外，看上去就像是个去L-Langon山【注6】度假的瓦肯小学生。

    “那么我要——”在Jim喊出任何话语之前——像是预见到了他们的到来一样，房门被先行打开了，Spock颇为诧异地看着自己面前的人睁大了眼睛，脸上的血色瞬间褪尽了。

    “Mr. Spock……”那人的声音颤抖着，像是在极力压抑着什么。

    “哦，这回我可算知道他是怎么拿到我的DNA的了。”通讯器里的Jim说道，“我现在动身的话，还能订到去瓦肯的机票吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：苏拉克山巅既是瓦肯人眼中的圣地，也是一处历史遗址，因此这里的环境得到了精心的保护。许多瓦肯人来此处冥想。山巅的守卫者可以带领游客四处参观。  
> 注2：瑟勒亚山距离熔炉沙漠南端50千米，是许多瓦肯人推崇的朝拜之地。传说称苏拉克正是在这里构思并提练了用逻辑控制感情的哲学思想，即Kol-Ut-Shan（IDIC）。  
> 注3：特克拉斯纪念柱位于苏拉克山顶，高60米。传说称这座尖塔最初是死亡之神萨瑞尔为了守卫夏卡伊，集结军队和其他古代神明作战时使用的巨型武器。夏卡伊是瓦肯神话中的星球，传说那里是所有生命的起源。  
> 注4：菲尔奇塔席卡赫尔酒店位于市中心，酒店呈圆形分布，内有三处天然温泉。温泉水来自地下管道，管道从瓦肯烈火平原延伸至酒店的四座水池。  
> 注5：卡达西日出（Cardassian sunrise）最早出现在AOS系列，可能来源于早期的卡达西，也可能仅仅是借用了卡达西的名字。  
> 注6：勒兰贡山位于瓦肯熔炉沙漠的南部边界，这一地区每年都举办长达数周的徒步及野外求生挑战活动。勒兰贡山远离大型人口中心喧嚣的城市生活。瓦肯科学院、星际舰队学院以及联邦科学局在这一区域有好几处附属机构及其设施。阿曼达格雷森和沙瑞克在闲暇时期常来此度假。


	3. 瓦解

    “James T Kirk，”他说，“这副眼镜很适合你。”

    Kirk眨着眼睛看着这个宇宙的他年轻的复本。他推了推自己脸上的黑框眼镜，露出一个微笑：“谢谢你，James T Kirk。”

    站在他们二人身后的Spock挑起一边眉毛，最终开口说道：“我仍不明白你为何执意要去外星中古杂货店购买这么一副——”他顿了一下，似乎还不太习惯这发音，“眼镜。”

    “你知道这是什么吗？”Kirk敲了敲自己的眼镜。

    “诚如我言，”Spock站得更直了些，“这是镶嵌在金属框架内的透镜镜片，是通行于地球22世纪以前用以辅助视力的光学器件——”

    “诶哟，Spock——”年轻点的那个Jim笑着打断了他，“幽默点，这是变身器。”

    “抱歉？”

    Kirk抬起手来，像是想要拍一拍Spock的手臂，但就在他手掌碰到那衣料前一刻，他就停住了，将双手背到了身后。

    “Clark Kent，”他说道。

    “超人。”他又指了指自己没戴眼镜的复本，再次说道。

    Spock皱着眉，看上去是真切的迷惑。Jim干笑了两声：“我并不是……”他说道。而Kirk只是摇了摇头，拍了拍年轻的自己。

    他们从星际机场出来，顺着步行街道走了几百米。Spock的悬浮艇就停在那里，它比Kirk在医院门口租用的公共飞行器更快、也更大且稳定一些。两位舰长并排坐了进去，Spock绕到前面为悬浮艇设置路线。

    “舰长，在抵达瓦肯之前你可曾用餐？”在Spock坐到驾驶舱之前，他这么转头问着。

    Kirk差一点就会要回应了，然后他立刻反应过来Spock是在询问这个时间线上的他。于是他就向后靠在座椅上，偏着头看着Spock。

    “还没有。”Jim随口答着，手上还在摆弄Kirk穿梭艇里存储的那段视频，“我们先去瓦肯科学院一趟？”

    “在你抵达之前我们已经去询问过了相关事宜。”Spock回答道，“既然如此先摄取食物是符合逻辑的。”

    “你们已经去过了？”年轻一点的舰长颇为惊讶地问道。他抱起手臂，视线几乎就要将Spock的座椅背烧出洞来。

    Kirk看着自己年轻的复本，那双眼中的情绪他熟悉不过了。那几乎就是嫉妒、羡慕、和一点点失落混合到一起的神情。

    他坐直了一点身子，尽管他早就已经注射了三草酸复合剂【注1】，但他仍然感到呼吸困难了起来。

    当Spock设置完了路线，坐到他们身边时，Kirk年轻的复本向Spock露出一个微笑来，那微笑就狠狠地揪起Kirk的心脏，将他抛向酸楚的汪洋。

* * *

    Spock将路线终点设定在了Eurann餐厅【注2】，坐悬浮艇过去大概要半个小时。他挨着他自己的舰长坐在右手边的座位上，Kirk则摘了眼镜坐在他们对面，同他们审慎地保持着一点距离。

    他们穿过市中心的Surak纪念公园，这位瓦肯现代文明之父的等身铜像矗立在一块巨石前，沉默地反射着炙热的阳光。有不少瓦肯人在这附近冥想，他们梳理得一丝不苟的黑发随着风吹拂过倒映池漾起的波澜一起微微摇晃。Kirk看着那块巨石，那石头被雕刻成Kol-Ut-Shan的样式。他听见Spock小声地向那位Jim解释公园里石头的含义，他便将目光收回来，看向他们两人。

    “‘Kol-Ut-Shan’，”大副轻声解释着，“便是ICDC。瓦肯人坚信无限组合派生无限可能……”

    他的声音愈渐小下去，几乎就只有他旁边的Jim能够听清了。Kirk看着他们挨得无限近，Jim翘起来的一点头发从他这个角度看上去就像是融进了Spock的黑发中一样，他们膝盖相抵，放在腿上的双手也只隔着那么几厘米的距离。

    两人的表情看上去都一派淡然，仿佛那都是再正常不过的事。

    我们平时也是这样的吗？Kirk向后倚着，将自己的重量都埋进柔软的靠背中。他看着年轻一点的二人，目光描摹过Spock的神情。接着他想到自己的船，这就几乎像是捶打在他心腹的重重一击，于是他挪开了目光，看向年轻的自己。

    Jim的嘴角噙着笑，看着Spock的侧脸。他此刻看上去就像柔软的极致——那金色眼瞳稍微眯起来，里面倒映着Spock。Jim的身子正微微倾斜着一点，肩膀和他大副的肩膀轻轻地挨在一起，当Spock因说了些什么而挑起眉的时候，Jim的笑容就绽得更大一点，双眼中反映着瓦肯热烈的日光。

    Kirk压抑住一声叹息，挪开了视线。他看向窗外川流不息的飞行器，突然感到一阵力竭。他耳中充斥着Spock轻柔的瓦肯语，那需要二级声带才能发音完全的粗粝话语此刻听上去却像是深夜暧昧的呢喃。他听见Spock开始向他的舰长解说起Katra，解说起那能穿越时空与血肉的奇妙玩意儿。他嘴里泛着药剂的涩味，胸口也满是虬结的痛楚。

    他听见年轻的自己在喊他的名字，他花了会时间才反应过来。

    “什么？”他坐直了身体，看向对方。

    “你们想到回去的方法了吗？”Jim看了他一眼，耐心地把问题又重复了一遍。

    Kirk看了Spock一眼，无意识地抚了下自己的头发。

    “我以为他告诉你了。”他看回Jim，“我们有了一个——理论雏形。”

    “瓦肯科学院最近正在观察一个蠕虫洞的形成过程。”Spock这才开口说道，“这个蠕虫洞在中立区靠近星际联邦的一侧，已经处于生成中期，我们意图借助引力抽吸，通过人工制造量子涨落来稳定产生能维持其开口不闭合的虚粒子，按照预定计划，94.5个标准日后虫洞便会趋向稳定。”【注3】

    “行吧，”Jim低着头思考着，“你们检测过虫洞逃逸出的虚粒子能量吗？黑洞的稳定期是多久？我们能确保虫洞的大小足以通过一艘企业号吗？”

    回应他的是一阵沉默。Jim抬起头，颇为困惑地看向他年长的复本。

    “至多十个小时。”Kirk说道，“而且企业号不会过去。”

    Jim张了张嘴，像是想要说些什么。但最终他沉默下来，向着Kirk点了点头。“我明白了。”他的目光和他的声音一样柔软而沉重，还带着点不易发觉的颤抖。

    “顺便、如果你们遇到一艘额外的伽利略号——”Kirk露出一个微笑，“让它漂流。”

* * *

    “尝尝这个。”Kirk把一个盘子推到Jim面前，“这是餐厅的招牌菜。”

    “你看上去没什么食欲。”Jim看着他，用叉子把Plomeek和土豆一起捣成了泥，“要来点喝的吗？”

    “不必了。”Kirk盯着远处柜台旁的Spock，他正用瓦肯语和对方说着些什么。“我的确没什么食欲，”他说，“但我精力充沛着呢。”

    Jim露出一个微笑，摇了摇头：“什么人会连自己都骗呢？”

    “我可没有。”Kirk语速极快地反驳道。

    Jim看着他，他年长复本的表情被隐藏在餐厅晦暗的灯光里，看上去暧昧而含混。他长久地盯着Kirk，直到年长之人眼中的痛楚也几乎开始渐渐染进他的眼底。

    “我们一个月后就开船了，”他最终说道，“我们会先去继续绘制星图，等时间差不多了再去虫洞附近。”他冲着Kirk眨了眨眼睛，“建议透露点什么吗？”

    “哦，”对方干巴巴地回答道，“那也许会导致宇宙毁灭的。”

    他们两个对视了一会，旁边桌子上那个独自玩Kal-toh【注4】的Ferengi人【注5】拆错了一根棍子，他那对满是褶皱的巨大耳朵抖动了一下，发出了一声不那么文雅的怪叫，两位Kirk同时向那边看了一眼，然后一起露出一个笑来。

    “舰长们，”Spock在这时出现在餐桌前，手里托着一个摆着两杯酒的托盘，“请允许我擅作主张地为两位点了这里的招牌饮品，虽然贝久人对此款调酒评价不佳，但地球人则都给予了广泛真挚的赞誉。”

    Jim先尝了尝，然后他的脸颊就像被点亮了似的。“这太棒了！”他把杯子往Spock的方向挪了挪，“这太棒了，你得尝尝。”

    在那一瞬——Kirk几乎以为自己看错了那一瞬——Spock露出了一个货真价实的、短暂的细小微笑，他的耳尖动了动，在餐厅的灯影下泛着绿。

    “瓦肯人不分享食物。”他这么说着，却仍接过了酒杯，喝了一小口，“味道不错。”他评价道。

    Kirk也拿起他自己的那杯喝了一口，这酒的味道芳香又甜蜜，正是他喜爱的口味，但滑入喉咙里后又满是苦涩。

* * *

    “这又是哪来的什么巫术吗？”McCoy指着他，一脸震惊地问道。

    “放松，Bones，”Jim拍了拍医生的肩膀，“这是一年后的我。”

    McCoy警惕地看了他一会，一边眉毛高高地扬起来。过了一会他摇了摇头，嘴里嘟囔着些什么，转身回到了医疗港。

    “我一点也不惊讶他这反应，”Jim对着他年长的复本说道，“你听见他在说什么了吗？”

    “他打算调整你的饮食清单。”Kirk回答道，“就从今天起。”

    年轻一点的舰长瞪着他，半天也没说出话来。

    企业号回到太空有一周左右的时间了，Spock为Kirk收拾出了空置的科学官的舱室，还给了他一套科学官的制服。“你可以随时借助实验室的工具来检测逃逸虚粒子的能量。”Spock解释道，“这样更为便捷。”

    Kirk点了点头。事实上他并不经常去实验室，他甚至不怎么离开这间舱室。他有一个padd，一台计算机，还有他年轻一点的复本为他带来的各种数据，这基本就足够了。大多数时候他就只是反复的计算着时空跳跃的结果，也有时候他会突然停下来，在空无一人的房间里独自坐着，一动不动地想着些什么。

    Jim偶尔会来找他，他言辞亲切，但终归有点别扭。Kirk能理解，毕竟这就是他本人，不是什么邪恶镜像、也没经历过丧父之痛，这确确实实就是他本人，而人在面对自己的时候，又总是有那么点、徒劳的、本能的惶恐。

    最后他动起身来。Kirk向后勤部要了一个新的padd，在第一个文档的左上角写上了星历1312.4。

    他开始重新写他的舰长日志，以一种近乎悲怆的、却仍怀抱希望的口吻去写。这一本是私人日志，无论他成功穿越与否，这本精巧的电子记录册都会在剧烈的、紊乱的电磁中报废。而他越是这么不求任何回应的去写，那往常隐藏在他自己都注意不到的雾霭下模糊的情感就越是变得清晰可鉴，最终将他拖入难以挣脱的混沌的深沼。

    他越来越频繁地离开舱室，离开逼仄的仓鼠笼子般的压抑房间。他常站在观星甲板，盯着窗外黑暗死寂的太空。他看见群星在他脚下略过，化成一片疏离的光影；他看见远处恒星诞生又死去，他看见横亘在他眼前的、永远无法跨越的透明的冰冷栏栅。

    “我感到……”他喃喃说着，“活着”这个词却怎么也说不出口。

* * *

 

    舰长值完α班次的时候，正看见他那来自未来的复本坐在观星甲板的一角。于是舰长就复制了两个冰淇淋，端着往Kirk的方向走。

    “我在做一个日志。”Kirk看见舰长，就先开口了，他挪了挪身子，给Jim让出了一个地方。除了身上制服的颜色之外，他们两个几乎一模一样，就连眨眼的频次和嘴角细小的弧度都如出一辙。Kirk接过舰长的冰淇淋，拿在手里却一直没动口吃。

    “什么日志？”Jim坐在他身边，露出一个微笑。

    Kirk把日志递给他，他接过来看着，笑容就渐渐消失了。最终他的目光停到记录上的“企业号爆炸”这一行，长久地沉默着。

    “我从没意识到……”他喃喃地说着，头低下去，埋进双手中。

    “但你现在知道了，”Kirk看上去比他更为疲惫而黯淡，“你还来得及，你还——”他哽住了，没再继续说下去。

    年轻一点的舰长一动不动地坐在那里，他闭着眼睛，把感情都藏匿其中。但Kirk看得见，那爱慕一旦捅破那层暧昧的幛子，就会倾泻而出，暴露得像日光下的ShiKahr尖塔，或是爱荷华平原上的木屋。

    Kirk想拍拍他的肩膀，但他的目光停在舰长紧绷的、微微颤抖的脊背上。于是他最终站起身，沉默地离开了。

    他在走廊里遇见了刚走出高速电梯的Spock，开口叫住了他。

    “你的舰长在观星甲板。”他抱着手臂，微笑着说道。

    瓦肯人挑起一边眉毛，语调平缓地问道：“我不甚理解你此刻向我报告舰长行踪的意图。”

    “Mr. Spock，”他温和地说道，“我没什么意图。”

    Spock盯着他看了一会，用还带着疑惑的语气和他道了别。Kirk看着他进了观星甲板，他就停在甲板入口外面，远远地看着他。

    他看见Spock走到那个Jim面前，悄无声息地俯下身去，轻柔地抚顺着他的脊背，Jim抬起头来，Spock就稍稍侧过身，同他挨得更近。他们的倒影投在观星甲板巨大的聚合玻璃上，从Kirk这个角度看过去那两人就像悬浮在无垠的宙宇中一样。他们的手指交缠在一起，而Spock的另一只手臂搭在他的脖颈上，将他拉近——

    Kirk猛地退后了一步，不小心撞到了一个安全组员。他扯出一个笑来，匆匆向他道了歉，快步地离开了。

    他回到舱室，锁上了门。他找了一会才想起来自己的padd送给了那位舰长，于是他就那么站在那里，盯着虚空处的某个点。那一瞬他看上去就像燃尽的恒星，冰冷、疲乏、毫无生气。

    他跌跌撞撞地走进浴室里，脱下那身不知道何时弄得灰扑扑的制服。他想用点热水，只得到了电脑“科学组员暂无额度的提示”，于是他便倚着墙坐了下来，赤裸的身体紧贴着冰冷的舱壁。

    他伸手抚慰起自己的腿间。起先这动作是轻柔的、甚至是迟缓而脱力的。他眼前晃过那两人接吻的场景，晃过Spock看着那个Jim的神情，晃过自己的Spock的双眼。他就慢慢地有反应了，性器在他腿间颤巍巍地勃起。他的耳边又响起声音，响起“舰长”、响起“逻辑”、响起“Jim”，他就越来越用力，疼痛混杂在快感中，一波一波地顺着脊柱传向他的大脑。他看见引力井，看见火焰在燃烧，看见Spock的katra散落在漫无边际的星辰中，飘进黑暗的深渊。他指节渐渐泛起白，嘴唇也被牙齿咬得渗出血来。然而最终快感盖过了痛楚，让他止不住地战栗着，在一片虚妄的目眩中攀向了高潮。


	4. 法厄同

    Spock走进舱室的时候，正看见舰长半躺在床上翻着一本纸质书，他还穿着靴子，鞋底的那部分支在床单外面，上下地晃动着。

    他表现得一派轻松，翻着手里的那本《神经漫游者》，Spock注意到软封的一角有点褶皱，是手指反复揉搓过的痕迹。Jim很少这么做，他对纸质书向来珍惜得不得了，甚至有点堪称迷恋的情绪在里面，Spock在去年圣诞送了他一本瓦肯诗集，那书直到现在都连半个折痕都没有、新得像是他从未读过，但Spock又分明在娱乐甲板听到Jim用瓦肯语和标准语背完了其中的一整首诗。

    Spock轻声走到他身边，但Jim还是马上就抬起了头，然后用一根手指插在某两张书页间，把书堪堪地合了起来。

    “Mr. Spock，看来你们已经把穿梭艇修好了。”他从床上跳下来，“我们那位来自未来的客人还好吗？”

    “我确信他的身体毫无异状。”Spock走到他身边，看着他把一张印着DNA模型的塑料卡片夹在这两页书中间。那张卡片磨损得挺严重了，图案都模糊不清，剥落出半透明的塑料本体。Spock扫了一眼，那书签下面压着一句话，“ _我们自杀是讲究礼仪的。你知道，我正在进行自杀仪式。不过我今晚或许会带着你一起，一起下地狱……_ ”

    舱室的电脑响了两声，提示他们距离β班次开始还有一个小时。Jim扫了一眼，把书放到一旁的置物架上，转身去了复制机旁。

    Spock盯了一会他点选菜单的背影，然后起身把那本书放回了书架上，挨着那本1983年版本的《双城记》。

    舰长端着两份晚餐走了过来，一份是鸡肉三明治，外加一份土豆泥，另一份是泛着点诡异紫色的蔬菜沙拉，最上面歪斜地插着一根芹菜。

    Spock向他道了谢，接过自己的那份沙拉，沉默地吃了起来。Jim看着他，手里拿着自己的那个鸡肉三明治，但他一口都没动过。

    “他在修船的时候有和你说些什么吗？”半晌，他说道，“我是说，他甚至都不出舱室，以前他还来观星甲板转转，现在他却连门都锁死了。”

    “他全程缄默，并且弄坏了Scott的一支负电子笔，”Spock用餐巾将嘴角擦干净，把自己的餐盘放进了再循环器里，“按着轮机长的说法——容我引用，‘他看上去有些焦躁，就像是21世纪地球上的黄石火山’。”

    舰长从嗓子里咕哝了一声，那听起来几乎就像个压抑着的叹息了。“我一点也不惊讶，”他嘟囔着，“我们就剩4天时间了，况且即便我们现在从这里出发，到达黑洞附近也得两天。”他坐到电脑旁，手里拿着他的那份鸡肉三明治。

    “1.9日。”Spock忍不住出声纠正道，对方耸了耸肩，盯着电脑上面的文书看着、没回应他的话。

    这一片区域的巡航本来是独岛号负责的，但他们外勤队在三天前意外地被困在了一颗M级星球上，而等到舰长想增派救援时，却发现整艘船的能量迅速地流失了。现在他们仅有维生系统还工作着，只能在星球的远地轨道上徒劳地打着转。企业号本来是往黑洞的方向走着的，现在也不得不反航回去帮他们。联邦的记录上显示那星球的住民不算多，里希特文化级别里也只有D-级【注1】，甚至连个蒸汽机都没有，更别提什么能夺取能量的大型工厂了。

    “联邦的信息该更新了，” Jim哼了一声，咬了一小口三明治，“一个连火炮都没有的星球控制住了一艘宪法级星舰。”

    “也许我可以去问问他，”他又说道，“算了，想必在他的时间线上企业号可没有一艘黑洞快车要赶。”他盯着手里的三明治，现在他是一点胃口都没有了。

    “也许是什么自然现象控制住了独岛号。”Spock拿了个椅子坐在他旁边。他手里拿着一个padd，快速地浏览着星区信息。他的手臂搭在椅背上，审慎地和他的舰长保持着几厘米的距离。

    Jim偏过头看了他一眼，然后就和往常一样地凑到Spock旁边和他一起看这份资料。等Spock身上的熏香味浸满了他的感官、而他自己鼻息正扑洒在对方肩膀上时，他才恍然意识到他们两个平时挨得多近。他直起一点身子，心跳猛地加快了，这时候他才感受到他复本的私人padd上记录的细节是多么生动而真实、他就更难以想象对方是怀着什么样的心情写下了那本日志。但他仍怀抱着恶质隐秘的庆幸，庆幸他们都向前走了一步，庆幸他们不必在废墟与灰烬中各自咀嚼着自己的绝望的爱意。

    Spock的耳尖也泛着绿，他稍微偏了点头，手里还攥着那个padd。他全身僵硬得像Surak纪念公园的石板，Jim都能感受到他身上辐射出来的瓦肯般的高热。

    于是Jim掩饰般地咳了一声，他重新坐直身子，安静又缓慢地伸手握住Spock的手臂。他们皮肤中间只隔着一层薄薄的制服，他能感受到瓦肯人制服下面高热的肌肤和形状优雅又充满力量的肌肉群。他小臂有点发抖，带着他的指尖也一阵阵地战栗，人造光源映在他们脸颊上，睫毛在眼睑下方投下一小块颤抖的阴影。

    “Spock……”他发现自己的声音不知何时低哑得不行，还带着点轻软的鼻音。他太过紧张了，耳中除了自己血管的剧烈跳动声之外什么也听不见。但他能看见Spock，能看见他泛着绿晕的脸颊，翳动的眼睫，和他微微开启的嘴唇。熏香的味道包裹着他，几乎要将他送上一种醺然的欣悦中。于是他向前凑了一点，轻轻地吻上了Spock的嘴唇。

    瓦肯人几乎是一瞬间就动作起来了。

    他一手揽过他舰长的脖颈，将他桎梏在柔软的转椅上，另一只手则颇为急迫地向下、寻找着他的手指。他们同时用地球和瓦肯的方式接吻，拥抱着、抚摸着对方，更多因为爱情而非快感地呻吟、颤抖，Spock的padd随意地甩在了电脑桌上，Jim的三明治也翻了个个儿扣在了柔软的地毯上。房间被他们的热度晕染成情爱的温室，他们拥抱着对方，跌跌撞撞地往床边走着，一刻也不愿意分开。

    他们亲吻着，急促又慌乱地在对方身上摸索着，两人都像蓦地回到了焦躁的青春期——虽然他们在青春期的大多数时候都只顾着读书和学习——Jim的手把Spock的内衫往上推卷着，暴露出瓦肯人苍白劲瘦的腰腹，Spock的手指则颤抖着，在他的颈侧和脸颊上流连。

    墙上的通讯器突然响了起来，把舰长吓得抖了一下，而Spock就像如梦初醒般地倒吸了一口气，迅速地退开了，绿着脸站在一边整理起自己卷成一团的制服。舰长大步走向墙边，调整了几下自己的呼吸，然后重重地敲下通讯器。

    “怎么了？”他的嗓子还哑着，心跳快得不行。

    “我们不能再靠近了。”Scott在通讯器里说道，他的声音听上去有点焦急，更让他的口音含混不清起来，“我们的能源正在迅速地流失，我已经切换成了脉冲引擎，但不知道还能撑多久。”他顿了一下，又继续说道，“简长，这个距离我们没办法传送——”

    “我知道了，Scotty。”他快速地打断了轮机长，“转换推进器，同星球保持安全距离，再让穿梭机港准备一下，我和Spock马上就到。”

    “舰长？”Jim循着声音看向Spock，他的大副已经回复成往常一丝不苟的模样，蓝制服上一个褶皱都没有，他脸上的绿晕甚至都散下去了，只有耳尖的一点血色昭示着刚刚发生的事情。

    他露出一个微笑，凑过去吻了吻Spock的脸颊。舷窗外的宇宙开始缓缓倒退，带来细弱的晕眩感。

    “我们——”他的脸颊罕见地泛起红来，双眼里也带着极力掩藏着的羞赧，“我们回来再继续。”

    Spock注视着他的双眼，俯身吻上他的嘴唇。

* * *

    Jim倚着冰冷的墙壁，压抑住一声叹息。

    他们一落地就被拘留了，关在这个光子栏栅里。联邦的资料确实没什么毛病——这个星球没有工厂、也没有蒸汽机，但是他们有天杀的反物质燃料，还有让罗慕兰人和克林贡人也自叹弗如的隐形技术。

    “我早就他妈建议星联发展点打仗用的技术，总是研究那些粒子乱流有什么用？”独岛号的大副蜷在一个角落里，絮絮叨叨的说着，“那玩意就像Kal-toh的棍子似的，永远也找不出半点规律！”

    Spock为他不标准的瓦肯发音扬起了一根眉毛，而Jim更像是那个被彻底冒犯了的人，他站起来，走到那位大副身边，俯下身问他：“你有真正玩过Kal-toh吗？”

    那人睁大眼睛，带着显而易见的惊愕和愠怒大声地回问道：“什么？”

    大门口的两个守卫被这声音吸引了注意力，其中一个手里拎着一把叫不出名的光子武器，走近这间牢室，

    Jim就在这一刻猛地挥起拳头砸向那大副的脸，守卫就立刻慌忙地掏出牢房的控制器，想要给牢房里的这片导电地板增加点变化。

    Spock就在同时靠近了守卫。他的手指贴上纯能量的禁锢，立刻发出炙烤般的恼人声响。他的精神触探艰难地穿过屏障，顺着守卫赤裸在外的面部皮肤钻入他的脑海，操纵着他关闭这屏障。

    他们从消除了屏障的大门溜了出去，失去意识的守卫的身体挡在光子栏栅的发射点，沉默地为他们增加着保障。他们来到走廊，Spock先行走到那个仍然兢兢业业守卫着大门的住民身后，用一记瓦肯神经掐夺去了他的意识。

    “Kal-toh是有规律的。”当他们逃出监狱的时候，Jim对独岛号的大副说道，“每年的Kal-toh大赛里胜出的永远都是那么一两个聪明人。”

    他们往外跑着，胸口死寂的通讯器开始滋滋作响。几个巷口都追出了守卫的人来，但拿着武器的到不算太多——他们的突然越狱总归是有点用途的。

    舰长冲在最前面。他对着迎面来的守卫径直挥出了拳头，在对方忙着闪避的时候他又迅速抬起右脚猛地踢向对方的小腹——至少是疑似人类腹部的位置。对方呛咳了一声，痛苦地弓起背来，Jim在脚落地的时候又用右手肘重重地砸向对方的头部左侧，接着顺势锁住了他的颈项，抬起膝盖撞向对方的肋骨。那住民蜷起身来，往舰长的腰侧攻过去，他就侧过身，用手肘用力砸向对方的脊背，然后迅速地向后退了一步，跳脱开来。【注2】

    在这空当里Spock已经悄无声息用瓦肯神经掐放倒了好几个住民，另一位大副从Spock放倒的住民身上摸到了武器，也敲晕了不少人，他们一路往城外跑着，一路试着和企业号保持联络。

    “Scott！”他按着胸口的通讯器，拼命地试着和船上取得联系。住民们追在他们后面，他们的科技比联邦记录的要高得多，武器却似乎都是些近战用的，偶尔有几个人把他们的激光小刀甩向他们，堪堪地擦过他们的脚踝。

    “Scott！”他又喊了一声，回应他的只有嘈杂的电流声。

    他身边独岛号的大副突然惊呼出声，脚步也慢了下来。Jim随着他的目光往天上看去，一辆穿梭机划过他们的头顶，往城市的西南方向飞去。

    “那他妈是伽利略号吗？”他错愕地盯着天空，他身边的Spock猛地扑了过来，为他挡住了一把飞来的短刀。

    Jim惊惶的咒骂都尽数消失在了西南处响起的巨大爆炸声中。

* * *

    “我不能再等了。”Kirk盯着Scott，这么说道。

    轮机长沉默地回视着这位穿着蓝衫的Kirk，背在身后的双手紧攥着。

    “这过于危险了。”半晌，他回答道。

    Kirk为这回应稍微睁大了一点眼睛，接着他缓缓地扯出一个笑来：“比坐着穿梭机冲进黑洞还危险？”这笑容湮灭了他登上这艘船以来的眼角里潜伏的忧虑，让他整个人几乎放起光来。

    Scott立刻就站直了身子，这位Kirk在希望与绝望的缝隙间行走的脚步终于开始不安的踉跄起来了，他的自制在日渐漫长的等待中被缓缓蚕食，而Scott刚刚就无意间在那裂痕中瞥见了内里暗自滋长的狂热烈焰。

    “我记得他们设置光子拘束器的地点，”他说，“我会坐穿梭艇过去，带上一点反物质。一旦拘束器被摧毁，你们就能进入传送距离了。”

    “反物质的冲击波一秒钟就能到达你穿梭艇所在的高度，”Scott干巴巴地说道，“我不确信——”

    “哦，Scott，”那人用一种柔和、浸了蜜般的声音说道，“我全身心的信任你。”

    于是他坐上穿梭艇，飞向那颗星球。当他飞过天空时，正好看见他的复本在地面上抬头看向他。一把激光小刀正飞向他，而他浑然不觉。

    他就这么看着Spock冲了过去，然后倒在他复本的怀里。即便在这沉重的夜色中，Kirk仍能看见他衣衫上晕开的血迹，看见他伸向自己舰长的双手在黑夜中的那过分的苍白。

    他僵坐在座椅上，一动也不动。他的眼前像是降下了一片大雾，将徘徊在某个边缘的他堪堪往下推。他的双手比之前更冷，却不再抖个不停，而是变成前所未有的轻盈和沉稳。

    他丢下反物质。屏蔽器在他脚下一万四千英尺下的地面爆炸。那一瞬间通讯里一直传来的干扰声便消失了，他的耳中只剩下风声。

    接着他听见Scott从通讯器中传来的询问声，他看见火焰升腾绽放、冲散云层，将他脚下沉重的夜色染成一片热烈的橙红。

    于是他向前迈了一步，纵身跳了下去。


	5. 边缘

唤回Jim意识的是熟悉的粒子分解感。他看着一滴绿血在粒子光束中成型，在短暂的停顿后沉重地砸向传送台的地面。他的黄制服被染成了绿色，瓦肯血液的铜锈味围绕着他，那气味就像低喃的诅咒，渗进他湿滑的手掌和胸口。McCoy冲上传送台，把Spock从他怀里夺过来，抬上医疗床。医疗床的电磁悬浮声突然在他耳中变得无限的嘈杂，McCoy、Chapel和Kyle的声音交缠在一起，从远处传来。

“离他的心脏太近了！”这听上去像Chapel的声音。

“把那见鬼的试剂先给我！”这是McCoy的声音——一如既往。

他在绿血中沉浮，窒息感涌上又退去。他看见瓦肯无际的熔岩沙漠，看见爱荷华冰雪覆盖的皑皑平原。他被一根线缠绕着、牵引着，他看见他的精神、情感和思绪顺着那条耀目的长线流淌着，直到它消失在渺远的虚无中。他伸手握住那条线——

“Jim。”

他睁开眼睛。

他马上意识到这是医务室的天花板，他头上的监测器正兢兢业业地工作着，显示着他所有的数值——都在标准范围里。他几乎立刻就感觉到了Spock，对方就躺在挨着他的那张床上，双眼紧闭、沉缓地呼吸着。

“我们没法测量Spock的标准数值，”他听见McCoy低声说着、语调里满是忧虑，“瓦肯和人类的数值都不能完整的适用于他——”

“他没事，”Jim突然开口说道，“他没事，就是肋骨还有点疼。”

McCoy猛地转过身去，瞪圆了眼睛看向他。

“这又是什么见鬼的瓦肯巫术？”

“相信我Bones，”他露出一个微笑，眼睛微微弯起来，“他只是睡着了。”他垂下眼睛注视着Spock，医疗港的灯光映在他脸上，让他看上去温暖又柔和。

* * *

Kirk坐在舰长椅上。

他看着显示屏幕里映出的宇宙，星辰在曲速中化成一簇簇锐利的光线。Sulu和Chekov就在疾速后退的光景里稳坐着，为他带来一阵奇异的错位感。这有那么一瞬，看上去像极了他自己的舰船，但当他扫向自己突兀的蓝袖口和观测台上的科学官时，他就从这种恍惚中猛地清醒了过来。

他的双腿还在发抖。

他从穿梭机跳下去的那一瞬间便被传送回了企业号，重力和加速度甚至还没来得及给他脆弱的人类身躯增加一星半点的压力，他就已经安全地出现在了传送台上。McCoy的扫描甚至都没超过两秒（接着他就被请下了传送台，看着满身是血的自己的复本和他的Spock互相紧拥着出现在他刚刚独自站立过的地方）。他健康无匹，除了头发被风吹得有点乱之外，他的脸上甚至都没一点灰尘。

但他的双腿抖个不停，直到坐上舰长椅也没好多少。

Sulu偶尔回头看看他，亚洲人眉间蹙着，敏锐的眼睛里满是忧虑。但当他们进入曲速8时，他的注意力就全回到了他手下的操作台上。

“舰长，”他报告道，“隔热罩已经达到最大。”

“保持速度。”当Kirk说出这句话时，他双腿的颤抖才渐渐消失了。

Chekov扫了他一眼，而Sulu只是向这俄罗斯人点点头，将仪表稳定地保持在了曲速8。他的手指或许曾有那么一瞬间的颤抖，但他立刻就恢复如常。

Spock醒了。Kirk突然就有了这样的一种感觉。但当他看向开启的高速电梯门时，他只看见了他黄衫的复本。

“交给我吧，”Jim说道，“你想——打包一下行李吗？”

Kirk露出一个微笑，他看上去还是有点僵硬，脸色苍白，嘴唇也有点干裂。

“交给你了。”他说。

他们互相点头致意，然后向对方的方向走去，在他们擦身而过的那一瞬间，他们都从对方的双眼中看见了自己。

Kirk背对着舷窗，向着电梯一步步走去。他的背影看上去疲惫至极，但那双腿却前所未有的坚实、轻快而有力。

* * *

 

Kirk拿了一个医药箱和一个便携惯性阻尼器，他把它们放进穿梭机驾驶座旁的凹槽里，然后合好了密封盖。

他坐在穿梭机港的地板上，后背倚着伽利略号的合金外壳，沉默地等待着他复本的指示。他感到有点冷，宇宙深处2.73K的温度【注1】似乎顺着穿梭机港的地面悄声攀向他的脊背。他手臂上的立毛肌收缩着，还带着沉默的战栗。

电子门伴随着一声告警声滑开了，走进穿梭机港的人正是Spock。Kirk看向他，寒冷就像烈日下的露水一样消散了。Spock看上去有些虚弱——那伤口离他的心脏太近了。他撑着穿梭艇站起身来，向这艘船上的大副点头致意。

“Mr. Spock。”他说出这名字的时候，声音中浸染着一种微妙的情绪。他看上去像是想几步走上前去，又像是想要仓皇逃开，但他只是站在原地，双手紧背在身后。

“舰长。”Spock站在他面前，对他如此称呼道。

Kirk睁大眼睛，接着笑了起来。这和他惯常的、令无数人着迷的微笑不同，他的笑更像是当年Spock在柏拉图人【注2】的操纵下被迫发出的粗粝的、染着点癫狂的笑。

Spock沉默地看着他，瓦肯人连眉毛都没点细微的动作，他就只是这么看着Kirk笑，一动也不动。

他们离黑洞越来越近了，用作制造引力抽吸的反物质搭乘着光子鱼雷先行发射了出去。Spock向前走了一步，和Kirk保持着一个足够亲近又不致冒犯的距离。

“虫洞比我们预计的更不稳定，”他说道，“我将为你开启一个牵引光束，一旦发生任何事情，我们可以带你回来。”

“Mr. Spock，”Kirk扫了一眼他腹侧的伤口，毫不意外地看见它向外渗着血迹，“你有你的舰长，而我也得回到我的世界。同时看着两个舰长不会觉得有点奇怪吗？”

“不会比一个一边锤着禁闭室的墙一边问我有什么邪恶企图的舰长更奇怪了。”他故意地用了一种干巴巴地语气来回答，然后不出所料地再度在Kirk的脸上看到了那种近乎宠溺般的笑容。

对方沉默着、长久地盯着他，Spock从他眼瞳中看见自己。“Spock，”他听见那位来自未来的舰长喃喃说道，“k'hat'n'dlawa（我心魂的另一半）……”

Spock的心脏在这阵沉默中剧烈的鼓动着，这隐秘的话语不是说给他的听的，这份苦涩他也无权品尝，他本应维持着他的缄默，维持着另一个自己的荣耀尸骸。

但他没办法再继续了。他没办法在看着这双眼睛的时候继续维持自己不堪一用的坚持。于是他闭上眼睛，伸手拥抱过面前的人类。

“Jim，”他轻声说道，“祝你好运。”

* * *

 

森林腐朽．森林腐朽倒下，

蒸汽把它的重负泪洒大地，

人来于此，耕作其上，长眠其下，

夏去夏来，天鹅死去。

唯独我，受到残酷永生的

熬煎，而在你手臂环抱中慢慢枯萎。

在这世界的静谧边缘——【注3】

Kirk睁开眼睛。

他脑中近乎讽刺般地闪过这首诗。与来时那如同坠入地狱般的经历不同的是、这通路是轻柔的、寂静的，像是落叶顺着溪流悠然荡漾，或是蝴蝶停在花瓣上震颤翅膀。企业号在他身后不远的地方，它看上去像是悬停着，舷窗中透出的灯火的闪耀也变得无限漫长。

Kirk看向前方泛着蓝光的甬洞深处，他看见时光的洪流——字面意义上的。他正站在河流的伊始处，向无尽远方的时光眺望。那汇聚成流动的能量的时间从他手臂上漫延而过，他看见瓦肯的日升日落，地球的潮涨潮汐，他看见战船在猎户座的端沿燃烧，C射线在唐怀瑟星门附近的黑暗中闪耀【注4】。他在这洪流中游荡、飘逝、拆解又重组，他向百千亿万年的无限延展，又坍缩成奇点的须臾瞬间。他抬起手臂来，试着寻找一根绳索，将他脱离无尽宙宇的虚妄。

于是他脑中就出现了那根绳索，把他从意识和非意识的集合中拯救出来。他追随它而去，他身下的座椅、身上的科学官制服、手中炙热的金属操纵杆都化成灰烬，消逝在身后沸腾的黑暗中。而他则顺着那根绳索——那条链接继续前行，直到他骨肉破碎、血液燃烧，最终留下的，便是他挚爱的瓦肯人曾所言之的——

Kirk睁开眼睛。

他身下正压制着什么人，那人的关节被他反折着，露出的皮肤上满是汗水，在灯光下变得模糊不清。

“照顾照顾我这把可怜的老骨头吧，”McCoy的声音传来，一只手伸过来扶起了Kirk，“你们两个都给我去医疗港。”

Kirk借着McCoy的力气，恍惚地站起身来，看着身下的穿着搏击短裤的这人——那是他的安全组长吗？——缓缓地站了起来，关节发出阵阵抗议的呻吟声。这时一种直觉蓦地擭住了他——Spock就在这里。

于是他向着他所想的地方看去，Spock着实就在那里，在人群的最后，在藏匿的阴影中。Kirk就从搏击训练区跳下来，径直地往他大副的身边走。

他牵起Spock的一只手，在众人的注视下同他交换了一个瓦肯吻。然后他伸出手臂，紧紧地抱住这瓦肯人。

“k'hat'n'dlawa……”他喃喃说道，眼眶里泛着红，而Spock则发出一声极不瓦肯的轻叹，他微微俯下身，吻上Kirk颤抖的嘴唇。在这赤裸皮肤相触的时刻，他们的意识交融着、在对方的脑海里流窜。Kirk从Spock的脑海里看见自己、一个没上锁的padd、一件袖口上没有军衔的蓝制服和一架划过天空的穿梭机。

“是了……”他闭上眼，最终吐出一声释然的叹喟，“这便是闭合的环。如果我——”

墙上通讯器响起的声音打断了他的话语，Kirk这才像意识到什么似的匆忙向后退了一步，奔向门口的通讯器。

“取消牵引光线。”他一接通就这样说道，“我知道你们想说些什么——”他停顿了，似乎是在聆听对方的汇报。“是的，”他露出一个笑容，双眼望向远处的虚空，“让它漂流。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：此温度为开尔文温度标。  
> 注2：柏拉图人是出现在TOS310“Plato's Stepchildren”中的类人生物，他们在星球磁场的影响下拥有了操纵生物和物体的能力，曾经强迫Spock大笑之后痛哭。  
> 注3：诗出自丁尼生《提托诺斯》，我自己xjb翻译的  
> 附引用段原文“The woods decay, the woods decay and fall,  
> The vapours weep their burthen to the ground,  
> Man comes and tills the field and lies beneath,  
> And after many a summer dies the swan.  
> Me only cruel immortality  
> Consumes; I wither slowly in thine arms,  
> Here at the quiet limit of the world,  
> A white-hair’d shadow roaming like a dream  
> The ever-silent spaces of the East,  
> Far-folded mists, and gleaming halls of morn.”  
> 提托诺斯被女神厄俄斯所爱，厄俄斯向宙斯祈求赐予提托诺斯永生，提托诺斯虽然获得了永生但却慢慢老去，最终衰老萎缩成了一只蟋蟀。  
> 在物体落入黑洞后，当它临近事界时，对于远处的观察者来说就如同放慢了速度。它距离事界越近，它被外人所看到的速度就越慢。尽管在这一过程中并没有什么特别的东西，对于物体本身的时间也没有影响，但对于外界的观察者来说，时间会越来越慢最终就像凝固了一样。  
> 注4：后两句借用自电影《银翼杀手》I've seen things you people wouldn't believe. Attack ships on fire off the shoulder of Orion. I've watched c-beams glitter in the dark near the Tannhauser Gate.


End file.
